Instituto Fairy Tail: Reencontrando el pasado
by katy-fairylover
Summary: Los Dragneel se mudan de ciudad por motivos el trabajo de sus padres y sus hijos ingresan al Inst. FT, allí conocen a unos chicos muy amables y se hacen amigos con algunas complicaciones antes, sin sabes el secreto que se culta entre ellos... ¿lograran descubrirlo?... Mal Summary... Por favor pasen y lean :3
1. Prologo

Bueno, esto es algo que tenía planeado desde hace rato pero me daba flojera pasarlo a la compu… y una amiga me dijo que lo subiera así que… aquí esta espero les guste…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un salón de clases se encontraban 6 jóvenes con el uniforme de su grado, platicando en medio de gritos y peleas.

-¿Qué tal su fin e semana?- pregunto un chico rubio, sentado en una mesa junto a una chica peli-azul, de ojos oscuros y rojizos.

-mama quiso visitar al abuelo- dijo la peli-azul

- me compadezco- dijo el rubio

- el a vuelo Metalicana esta vez fue amable- añadió un peli Azul oscuro de ojos Ruby

- me compadezco aún más- dijo el rubio

- mi familia fue a visitar a la tía Ul- dijo una peli Azul claro

- nosotros no quedamos aquí en la ciudad- dijo una peli morada, un chico pelirrojo asintió con su cabeza

-¿y tú?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo

- yo fui a visitar a mi tía lissana y su familia- dijo el rubio

- ahora nosotros te compadecemos aún más- dijo la peli Azul que hablo primero, el rubio asintió iba a agregar algo mas pero fue interrumpido, por el maestro.

- buenos días clase, bienvenidos de nuevo al infierno- dijo el maestro, algunos se rieron por su comentario-¿Cómo pasaron su primer fin de semana del año?- pregunto, todos contestaron un "bien" algunos mintiendo otros diciendo la verdad.- bueno hoy tendremos 2 nuevos alumnos, por favor recíbanlos con una sonrisa, pueden pasar- dijo el maestro mirando la puerta, todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta, por ella entro un rubio con el uniforme, ojos verdosos, su mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros y sus manos en sus bolsillos, muchas de las chicas suspiraron, pero casi todos los chicos se embobaron cuando tras de él venía una hermosa chica peli rosa con el uniforme, ojos chocolate, su maletín en sus manos frente a sus rodillas, ambos jóvenes se pararon frente al pisaron viendo la clase.

-por favor, digan su nombre, edad y sus gustos- dijo el maestro.

- ¿apellidos también?- pregunto la chica, su voz era melodiosa según muchos de los chicos.

- no es necesario- respondió el maestro, la chica sonrió y le susurro algo al chico.

-como quieras- dijo a la chica a su lado, eso hizo que muchos se preguntaran ¿Cuál era la relación de esos dos?¿hermanos o novios?- Ohayo mina, mi nombre es Draco Dragneel, tengo 19 años y me encanta tocar mi batería- dijo el chico sonriente, muchas de las chicas volvieron a suspirar según ellas su voz era muy masculina

- Y yo soy Ashley Heartphilia, tengo 19, lo detesto- dijo apuntando al chico rubio- y amo estar sola con mi guitarra- dijo la chica, muchos de los chicos la miraron asombrados, bonita, buen cuerpo, rockera, ¿Qué más pueden pedir?, las chicas se alegraron no eran novios, pero tampoco hermanos entonces ¿Qué eran?.

- bien pueden sentarse aquí, llegan en buen momento porque hoy signare los asientos- dijo el maestro a los recién llegados, muchos se contentaron imaginándose sentarse con alguno de los dos, las chicas con el chico, y los chicos con la chica- bien pasare un bote por sus mesas y según el número que les toque se sentaran como lo dice el pizarrón- dijo el maestro mostrando en el pizarrón una mal representación del salón y sus mesas, con 2 números al azar del 1 al 18 cada una, el maestro paso por todas las mesas y dio la orden para que se acomodaran en sus lugares asignados, la peli rosa se alegró por lo menos no le había tocado con el rubio, ella estaba perfectamente contenta con su lugar, era perfecto se encontraba al fondo al lado de la ventana que no da a los pasillos, se sentó y recargo su cabeza en la mesa rodeándola con sus brazos volteando hacia la ventana, su felicidad se acabó cuando se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba el rubio que detestaba, la saludo y sonrió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, la chica suspiro "acaso no puedo deshacerme de él por un minuto" pensó la chica, sintió como a su lado se sentaba algún tal vez su compañero(a), y escucho una voz que ella describió como cálida que le decía:

-Hola, bienvenida - dijo una voz de chico

-gracias- dijo la chica sin molestarse en voltear a ver a quien le hablaba, de repente escucho:

- no le hagas caso esta de mal humor, todo el tiempo- dijo el rubio, esto hizo enojar a la chica y lo golpeo en la cabeza con uno de sus puños levantándose de su asiento.

- eso no es cierto, idiota- dijo la chica al rubio, el chico solo rio ante su expresión, la chica se sentó y miro al chico según ella era atractivo, su hermoso pelo rojo, y sus ojos verdes oscuro, y su sonrisa tan... Esperen cuando ella empezó a interesarse en los chicos, lo observo con duda ¿Cómo se llamara? Fue lo que se preguntó.

-me llamo Simón- fue lo que dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a la chica, como si hubiera leído su mente, la chica sonrió, el chico la describió como una chica linda, distinta a las demás, perfecta para él… digo una perfecta amiga.

- mucho gusto Simón – dijo la chica tomando su mano…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buee… ¿que les parecio?... ¿algun comentario?... ¿les gusto?...¿review?... Porfis o llorare Q_Q… Se despide Kat-chan


	2. Escuela

**Buee… creo que quedo un poco corto pero la Maldita señora inspiración volvió así que hay que exprimirla más ¿o no, Onii-chan? Bueno aquí vamos…**

.

.

Anteriormente…

Ohayo mina, mi nombre es Draco Dragneel, tengo 19 años y me encanta tocar mi batería- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Y yo soy Ashley Heartphilia, tengo 19, detesto a Draco y amo estar solo con mi guitarra- dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa

Hola, Bienvenida, me llamo Simón- fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano a la chica a su lado.

Mucho gusto Simón– dijo la chica tomando su mano y sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

La clase de ciencias, historia y español habían transcurrido normal, aburrido para algunos pero nada distinto para los nuevos, el rubio se había hecho "amigo" de otro rubio que estaba a su lado, la chica no había hablado más con el pelirrojo y este la vio de vez en cuando ya que esta se concentró completamente en lo que el profesor hablo e ignoro completamente al rubio que entro con ella, era una experta ignorando según el rubio lo cual comento con el pelirrojo en clase y recibió un buen librazo en la cabeza que le dio la chica lo cual hizo reír al pelirrojo, el timbre había sonado y la chica guardaba sus cosas y sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado izquierdo y tapaba la resolana del sol que le llegaba.

-Hola- dijo una peli morada junto a la nueva- mi nombre es Scarleth, bienvenida- termino de decir la chica, la peli rosada la miro y le sonrió, tanto ella como el rubio sabían que no eran sonrisas verdaderas.

- Hola, gracias- dijo la peli rosada mientras se paraba de su asiento con su maletín en mano

- ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?- dijo Scarleth, la peli rosada la miro con duda

- ¿nosotros?– pregunto la peli rosada, Scarleth apunto tras ella, Ashley observo un grupo de 5 personas tras de ella esta los observo y le dio un tic en el ojo, todo siendo observada por Draco, miro asustada a todos y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido e imágenes borrosas se le vinieron a la mente, la chica soltó su maletín y corrió fuera del salón, los demás la miraron irse, con duda voltearon a ver al rubio que se acercó rascándose la nuca a tomar el maletín.

-lo siento, ella es… como decirlo ¿tímida?, no le gusta estar con muchas personas- dijo tomando el maletín- sufrió mucho de pequeña- susurro el rubio sin pensarlo, todos lo vieron con duda

-¿Qué sufrió?- pregunto una peli azul, el rubio se sobresalto

-Eto… no me tiene permitido hablar de ello a menos que ella me lo permita- dijo el rubio yéndose- después de todo es mi hermana- susurro mientras se iba

-¿hermana?- se preguntó el pelirrojo- si es su hermana ¿porque tienen distinto apellido?- pregunto el pelirrojo al grupo, todos negaron

- no nos incumbe- dijo el peli azul oscuro mientras salía del salón y era seguido por los demás, el pelirrojo analizaba lo ocurrido, llegaron a una mesa de piedra que se encontraba bajo un enorme cerezo donde se sentaron y se ponían a comer, el pelirrojo miro hacia arriba y se levantó del lugar alejándose del grupo.

- Simón-nee ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Scarleth, todos lo observaron

- a dar un paseo- respondió el pelirrojo y se alejó más hasta perderse de la vista de sus amigos al dar vuelta en una esquina.

-creo que se ha flechado- dijo el rubio todos asintieron y la peli morada sonrió. "Simón ¿será que al fin encontraste a alguien que en verdad te interese?" pensó la chica.

.

.

En otro lugar de la escuela

El rubio llevaba buscando a la peli rosada un buen rato empezaba a rendirse hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza "la azotea" pensó el rubio, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar pensado y observó la cabellera rosa de su hermana que se encontraba sentada con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas, se empezó a acercar pero miro sentado a su lado un pelirrojo recargado en la tela de metal que rodeaba la azotea y decidió retirarse. Volvió al salón a comer esperando el timbre para pasar a la clase de matemáticas, recordó al pelirrojo y a su hermana "si ese chico es lo suficientemente bueno tal vez logre ganarse su confianza y ella pueda olvidar el pasado" pensó mientras sonreía.

.

.

En la azotea

Llevaba con ella un buen rato y no habían dicho ninguna palabra, el chico la observaba como de su rostro salía una que otra lagrima, él pensaba en lo hermosa que era ella pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica sin verlo

- si te soy sincero, no lo sé- respondió el chico mirando el cielo

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Creí que mi her… Draco me encontraría primero- dijo la chica recargándose en la tela que rodeaba la azotea, el chico sonrió.

-bueno allí abajo están mis amigos, y mire hacia arriba y mire tu hermoso cabello rosa- dijo el chico sin darse cuenta que había dicho hermoso causando un rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta.

-¿en serio crees eso que mi cabello es hermoso? Me causo problemas en mi otra escuela - dijo la chica un tanto triste al recordar cómo se burlaban de ella

-claro, toda tu eres bonita… digo… eto... sí, es muy bonito- dijo el chico volteando hacia el lado contrario de la chica, la chica sonrió

- es la primera vez que alguien me dice bonita, que no sea Igneel o mi madre- soltó la chica, el chico la miro asombrado

-¿enserio?- pregunto el chico mirándola, la chica lo volteo a ver, el chico pudo notar el leve rosa en las mejillas de la chica mientras asentía, el chico aparto la mirada avergonzado la chica asintió y hubo un incómodo silencio de unos minutos.

-¿Draco hablo de mi problema?- pregunto Ashley a Simón, el chico negó y la chica suspiro.

-pero si nos dijo que era tu hermano, ¿eso es cierto?- la chica asintió- Entonces ¿porque tienen distinto apellido?- pregunto el chico

-en realidad tenemos los mismos apellidos, nuestros apellidos son Dragneel Heartphilia- dijo la chica, el chico la vio asombrado

-¿Por qué corriste cuando nos viste?- pregunto el chico, la chica miro el piso.

- te lo diré, pero en realidad ahora solo necesito un abrazo y ya que mi torpe hermano no me encuentra, ¿podrías abrazarme Simón?- pregunto la chica, el chico se ruborizo y se acercó lentamente y la rodeo con sus brazos, la chica recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y también lo abrazo- Gracias- susurro la chica- no me gusta conocer a la gente ya que de pequeña confiaba en todas las personas, y tenía un mejor amigo al que le contaba todo, pero un día conocí lo que es la traición y la verdad del mundo, no puedes confiar mucho en alguien porque podrían traicionarte, y cuando eso pasa te duele mucho y más si lo amabas- soltó la chica llorando un poco más con cada palabra siendo consolada por el chico que la abrazaba, el timbre sonó, ambos se separaron y levantaron.

-lo siento, moje tu camiseta- se disculpó la chica mirando el suelo algo que describió Simón como tierno.

- No hay problema- dijo Simón, el timbre volvió a sonar avisando que llegarían tarde a clase, tomo la mano de Ashley y juntos corrieron al salón de matemáticas.

.

.

Buee… aquí la continuación… la verdad la inspiración me abandono un buuuuen rato, espero poder seguir escribiendo si es que ella vuelve… y si lees esto y no conoces mi otro Fanfic por favor te digo que lo leas y me digas que te parece… ¿sí? ¿Review? Pliss… se despide Katy-chan


	3. Amistad y secretos

**Buee… aquí está el cap. 3, la verdad no me convenció mucho, pero bueno aquí esta :3 por cierto gracias a esas personitas que leen esta porquería que sale de mi mente. xD**

.

.

.

**Anteriormente…**

.

-¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?-pregunta una peli morada.

- ¿nosotros?– pregunto la peli rosada, Scarleth apunto tras ella, Ashley observo un grupo de 5 personas tras de ella está, la chica soltó su maletín y corrió fuera del salón un poco aturdida.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica sin ver al pelirrojo a su lado.

- si te soy sincero, no lo sé- respondió el chico mirando el cielo

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Creí que mi her… Draco me encontraría primero- dijo la chica, el timbre volvió a sonar avisando que llegarían tarde a clase, tomo la mano de Ashley y juntos corrieron al salón de matemáticas.

.

.

.

.

**Pov. Draco. (**Creo que así e dice cuando está narrado por el**)**

"El timbre sonó por segunda vez y mi hermana no llega, ¿y si ese chico le hizo algo?, ¿y si está abusando de ella en estos instantes?… no, no lo creo el idiota de mi compañero me conto que es un buen chico, jamás le haría daño a nadie, espero que sea cierto porque le partiré la cara a Mackarov y a ese tal ¿Steve?... No, no se llamaba así pero creo que su nombre empezaba con S *timbre de campana tercera vez* "creo que ya se tardaron demasiado, por lo menos el profesor aun no llega, iré a revisar".

.

.

**Pov. Normal (**narro yo**)**

El rubio pensaba muchas cosas a la vez, estaba a punto de pararse cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, la miro y por ella entro la maestra, tenía una estatura baja, pelo azulado, un vestido morado con un gran moño blanco en donde deberían estar los pechos (según el rubio).

-siéntense todos ahora y anoten lo que pondré en el pizarrón- dijo la maestra tranquilamente escribiendo unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón, todos obedecieron, porque no querían que la maestra Redfox se enojara de nuevo y con de nuevo me refiero a que la semana pasada no prestaban atención fueron castigados fuertemente por ella y nadie quería el castigo de nuevo, el rubio no comprendió porque todos estaban medio asustados pero como su hermana no llegaba se levantó y se dirigió a la maestra, todo bajo la mirada de los alumnos.

-disculpe ¿maestra?- pregunto el chico lo más respetuoso posible

-Sí que necesita…- dijo la maestra tratando de acordarse de su nombre, al verlo le recordó a alguien… pero ¿Quién? Se preguntaba la maestra.

-Draco…- dijo el chico- me preguntaba si podría ir a buscar a mi hermana, somos nuevos y temo que se haya perdido en algún lado- dijo rascándose la nuca, la maestra lo miro sin escuchar las palabras dichas por el chico porque trataba de acordarse de la persona a quien se parecía ese chico, la puerta se abrió y entraron Ashley y Simón, el rubio suspiro y regreso a su lugar, la maestra miro a los recién llegados y la chica se le hizo familiar.

-¿porque tan tarde?- pregunto la maestra "¿Lu-chan? No, no creo que se ella, ella se fue hace tanto…" pensaba la maestra recordando a su mejor amiga.

- eto… estábamos… ah?- el chico vio a la chica nervioso un tanto agitado de correr escaleras abajo.

- El me mostraba la escuela y estábamos lejos cuando sonó el timbre, y corrimos lo más rápido posible- dijo la chica, la maestra los miro con duda

-ah- suspiro –qué más da, yo también llegue tarde, pasen- dijo a los chicos, estos entraron rápidamente y el chico pudo notar las miradas de sus amigos y su hermana sobre él, mientras Draco miraba a su hermana tiernamente, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba los quejidos de los que batallaban para resolver los problemas del pizarrón, entre ellos Draco y su compañero Mackarov.

-bien ¿podría alguien pasar y resolver la primera?- dijo la maestra rompiendo el silencio, esperando que solo se viera la mano de sus hijos en el aire, pero se sorprendió cuando vio más de dos manos y observo que era la chica que había llegado un poco tarde, la maestra apunto a la chica peli rosa, esta se levantó y se dirigió al pizarrón, coloco el número correspondiente y regreso a su lugar, la maestra sonrió "parece que hay una nueva cerebrito" fue lo que pensó la maestra.

.

.

**En el mercado de magnolia. (**N/a: esto ocurre unos minutos antes de que los chicos salgan de la escuela.**)**

Una rubia caminaba por las calles haciendo las compras de la despensa, llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en una mano y con la otra sujetaba de la mano a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, la rubia se detuvo a comprar unas cuantas verduras y a lo lejos observo una cabellera azul que le pareció familiar, venia acompañada de una niña pequeña peli Azul que le ayudaba con una bolsa pequeña, la rubia sonrió melancólicamente "seguro ella también siguió con su vida" fue lo que pensó, pago las verduras y empezó a caminar junto a su pequeño "me gustaría saludar a Wendy pero seguro ella y lo demás nos odian a mí y a Natsu" pensaba la rubia mientras se alejaba del mercado rumbo a su casa.

-Oka-san ¿quién era esa señora que mirabas?- pregunto infantilmente el pequeño a su madre, la madre suspiro.

-una vieja amiga- respondió la madre mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué no la saludaste Oka-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre el pequeño, la madre sonrió.

- porque…- la madre miro la hora 1:10 exactamente- porque llegaremos tarde a casa, tus hermanos están por llegar y no he hecho la comida- dijo la madre esperando que su hijo le creyera

- ¿Onee-chan Ashley ya volverá de la escuela?- pregunto el niño emocionado, la madre asintió y siguieron caminando tranquilamente, un poco lejos una peli azul los miraba alejarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Oka-san?- pregunto la pequeña que sostenía su mano.

-nada Miku- la peli azul dio media vuelta y siguió caminando junto a su hija "¿Lucy-san? No, ella se fue con Natsu-san hace mucho" pensó la peli azul mientras caminaba a su casa donde su esposo la esperaba.

.

.

**En el colegio. (**N/a: volvemos con los chicos**)**

-bien chicos, nos vemos mañana asegúrense de traer lo que les encargue, pueden salir- dijo el maestro, todos se levantaron, la peli rosa ya que había recogido sus cosas se levantó de su asiento.

- Muchas gracias, Simón- dijo Ashley al pelirrojo antes de tomar la mano de su hermano y salir del salón, el chico sonrió y siguió guardando sus cosas, de repente sintió una gran mirada en el miro a su derecha y, observo a sus amigos y su hermana mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿y?- pregunto una peli Azul bajito

-y ¿qué?- pregunto Simón, todos suspiraron

-¿de qué hablaste con la princesita?- pregunto el peli azul oscuro, todos vieron a Gale confusos

-¿princesita?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-no la llamare por su nombre, jamás llamo a nadie por su nombre- dijo Gale, suspiraron y vieron a Simón.

- no es algo que les importe- dijo Simón dirigiéndose a la puerta, todos lo miraron se rindieron y lo siguieron, llegaron fuera del colegio.

-adiós, hasta mañana- se despidió Mack, caminado junto a Gale y Ana rumbo a su casa **(**N/a: Mack vive cerca de la casa de los Redfox**)** Simón, Scarleth y Sora se sentaron en una banca fuera de la escuela para esperar a los hermanos de Sora para acompañarlos a casa ya que les quedaba de paso, Sora y Scarleth empezaron a platicar, el pelirrojo vio a los Dragneel sentados frente a la calle y sonrió.

.

.

**Dentro del instituto.**

Una peli rosa y una peli Azul con el uniforme de secundaria caminaban por el colegio platicando y riendo.

-Uri- se escuchó un grito tras de ellas y ambas voltearon, tras de ellas se acercaban dos chicos un peli-castaño que la peli azul sonrió al ver y un peli azul con sus manos en sus bolsillos ambos con el uniforme de la preparatoria, los chicos llegaron junto a las chicas y la peli azul le dio un beso al peli-castaño.

-vamos, frente a la gente no- dijo el peli azul, la peli rosa rio un poco ya que le recordó a su hermano.

-hola- dijo el peli azul mirándola de pies a cabeza, la peli rosa lo saludo con la mano y sonrió, miro la hora y se sorprendió.

- Uri-chan me tengo que ir, mis hermanos deberían estar afuera desde hace 6 minutos y de seguro el tonto de Draco hará un escándalo, adiós- dijo la peli rosa corriendo por los pasillos de reversa despidiéndose con la mano de su nueva amiga.

-adiós- le grito la peli azul, la peli rosa dio media vuelta y empezó a correr más rápido, los chicos la vieron extrañados.

-¿Draco?- pregunto el castaño, la chica asintió.

-Es su hermano mayor, va en la clase de Sora- dijo la peli azul, a su hermano y novio

- ¿y cómo se llama la hermosura?- pregunto el peli azul levantando una ceja.

- su nombre es Nashi y si piensas lo que creo, ni lo pienses tiene novio- dijo la chica, deshaciendo las esperanzas de su hermano, los tres siguieron caminando fuera del colegio…

.

.

Simón vio que los hermanos seguían sentados al otro lado, pensó en ir con ellos pero el rubio se levantó y empezó a decir cosas inaudibles mientras la peli rosa trataba de calmarlo.

Llego corriendo hacia ellos una peli rosada, juntos se fueron caminando, unos minutos después llegaron los hermanos de sora y se fueron a casa.

.

.

**Rumbo a casa. (**N/a: un espacio con un punto significa cambio de familia**)**

Caminando por las calles iban 2 peli rosadas y 1 rubio.

-Ashley ¿y Layla?-pregunto Nashi.

- salió más temprano y se fue a casa- respondió Ashley-¿Cómo te fue en tu día?- pregunto la chica a su hermana.

-bien, hice muchas amigas, de hecho creo que una vive cercas de casa a unas… 3 cuadras creo- dijo Nashi, Ashley suspiro-¿y a ustedes?- pregunto la chica a sus hermanos mayores.

-bien- respondió Ashley adelantándose a ambos, Nashi miro preocupada a Draco con cara de "¿se agito?" y este asintió.

.

Después de que ayudaran a Mack a llegar a su casa, los hermanos Redfox iban platicando mientras iban a la suya.

-Gale, ¿notaste como mama miraba a Draco y Ashley?- pregunto Ana a su hermano.

-sí, ¿tú también lo notaste?- dijo el pelinegro pensando.

-sí, los miraba como si los conociera de algún lado- dijo Ana, Gale asintió.

-¿deberíamos preguntar?- dijo Gale, Ana negó.

-ella nos dirá si es importante- dijo la chica ambos siguieron su camino en silencio.

.

Por las calles iban los hijos Fullbuster y los Fernández **(**N/a: Porque Cony se quedó en su casa un poco atrás**)** que se reían de las suplicas de Drew a su hermana.

-vamos, por favor dime- rogaba Drew a su hermana

-no, no te diré nada referente a Nashi- decía la peli azul a su hermano

-vamos solo una cosa- seguía el Fullbuster

-ya te lo dije ella tiene novio- dijo Uri, Drew suspiro y se rindió, todos rieron por ello.

-a todo esto ¿Quién es Nashi?-pregunto Simón

-es una chica nueva que fue transferida de otra escuela, va en mi clase- dijo Uri

-si tenía un hermoso cabello rosado y…-

-¿rosado?- dijo Simón interrumpiendo a Drew al recordar a Ashley y a la chica que se acercó a ella y Draco.

- si- dijo Uri-¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica

-por nada- dijo el chico, siguieron caminando y Drew siguió tratando de sacarle información de Nashi a su hermana, "no me gusta conocer a la gente ya que de pequeña confiaba en todas las personas, pero un día conocí lo que es la traición y la verdad del mundo, al ser traicionada por la persona que amaba… que amaba - recordaba Simón las palabras de la chica - Ashley" pensaba el chico, Simón y Scarleth se despidieron de los Fullbuster y siguieron su camino.

.

.

**Casa Dragneel 8:45 pm (**N/a: al fin aparecerá Natsu **)**

-buenas noches- se despidió la peli rosada de su familia ya que se iba a dormir

-yo quiero dormir con Onee-chan- dijo un pelirrojo corriendo a los brazos de su hermana

- claro- dijo Ashley levantándolo y llevándoselo a su cuarto a dormir

-deberían irse ustedes también- dijo Lucy a sus hijos, todos obedecieron y su fueron a dormir, Lucy vio a su esposo este le sonrió pero ella no lo hacía, este preocupado se acercó y la abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa luce?-dijo Natsu, Lucy lo miro le dio un beso y se recargo en el pecho de su esposo.

-hoy estaba en el mercado con Igneel y mire a Wendy, parece que tiene una hermosa hija- dijo Lucy, Natsu recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa

-bien por ella- suspiro Natsu- tal vez los demás hicieron lo mismo, seguir con su vida- dijo Natsu, Lucy asintió

-deberíamos decirles a los chicos- dijo Lucy, Natsu suspiro

-sí, pero esperaremos el momento indicado-dijo Natsu, le dio un beso a su esposa y ambos se fueron a dormir.

.

.

**Días después…**

Los días pasaron Ashley supero un poco su fobia a conocer a las personas y se había hecho muy buena amiga de Scarleth la hermana de Simón, Ashley no hablaba mucho con los demás pero siempre se reía de las peleas que los hombres provocaban entre ellos, uri y Nashi siempre estaban con ellos, al igual que Cony y Drew que solo estaban allí porque no tenían mejores cosas que hacer…

-ya dejen de pelear- grito Ana empujando a Mackarov pero provoco otra pelea pues este empujo a Gale que empujo a Drew y se empezaron a pelear, todas la chicas rieron pero el ruido de la pelea fue interrumpido por el timbre de un celular, las chicas voltearon a ver a Nashi que rio nerviosamente y contesto el teléfono. **(**N/a**: **Aparecerá el novio de Nashi**)**

- ¿hola?- dijo Nashi "Nashi cariño" se escuchó en la otra línea lo que llamo la atención de Drew que dejo de pelear y presto atención, Nashi sonrió.

- ¿Qué necesitas amor?- pregunto Nashi "solamente quería decirte que mi familia visito a mi tía y ella vive en magnolia y quería saber si ¿querías salir conmigo?" se escuchó de la otra línea

-claro ¿dónde nos vemos?- pregunto Nashi "te parece en la salida de tu escuela hoy, estoy justo afuera en el parque de la esquina" Nashi se sorprendió

-pero faltan 2 horas para que salga- dijo Nashi "si te esperare aquí" dijo la voz de la otra línea

- está bien, cuando salga voy para allá- dijo la chica "no, yo iré a recogerte en la puerta, adiós hermosa" Nashi rio y se despidió de su novio.

- ¿y bien? ¿Quieres que te acuse con papa?- dijo Draco, Nashi alzo una ceja mientras lo miraba.

-tú le dices y yo le digo a mama que hiciste con los platos de porcelana- dijo Ashley a Draco, mientras ella reía junto a Nashi.

-pero ni siquiera hablaba contigo- dijo Draco renegando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿o será que lo quieres ver a él?- pregunto el rubio, Ashley lo miro tristemente y se levantó del lugar y se fue caminando lentamente mientras limpiaba lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, Nashi lo miro enojada.

-Draco ¿enserio, porque eres tan idiota?- le grito Nashi a su hermano corriendo tras su hermana llamando la atención de sus amigos, Draco reflexiono sus palabras y corrió tras sus hermanas.

-esos chicos sí que son raros- dijo Gale, Simón lo miro "si tan solo supieran" pensó este

-las chicas sí que son una molestia- dijo Mackarov, y las 4 chicas que allí se encontraban le pegaron en el hombro y con 4 me refiero a Ana que le pego por todas.

**Buee… para su suerte la inspiración volvió como se dieron cuenta xD… yeah *abraza a la inspiración y salta con ella por toda la habitación* pero para el colmo… (Que celoso ¬¬) mi modem de internet se descompuso y no pude subirlo xD Ennn fin… espero les haiga gustado… Eto les informo que le corte un pedazo que lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo ahora con ustedes las dudas…**

**Autora: ¿Quién es el chico que llamo a Nashi? ¿Por qué Ashley se fue llorando? ¿Dejara Draco de ser idiota?...**

**¿?: YO! *alza la mano para responder***

**Autora: no las voy a responder ahora, el colmo no te dejara.**

**Colmo: claro que no sería yo si las respondiera.**

**Inspiración: ahh *se deprime* te volveré a abandonar *empieza a alejarse lentamente**

**Autora: espera te dejare contestarlas en el siguiente capitulo**

**Inspiración: ¿enserio me dejaras? *se emociona***

**Colmo: ¿que? No las dejare…**

**Autora: claro, pero inspiración, ocupas darme más trama para que respondas al final y asi el colmo no nos detiene, ya se te dejare responder review si quieres.**

**Inspiración: no sé porque siento que me engañas, pero… está bien, ahora abre otra hoja de Word, hay que ponernos a escribir *toma a la autora y se la lleva***

**Autora: Eto… adiós nos vemos en otro cap.…*la inspiración se la lleva***

**Colmo: mmm… tal vez las deje subir otro… me dejaron solo malditas *se va con ellas…**

**Katy-chan… Fuera! **

**Pd: Gracias a los que leen esta historia y si quieren pueden visitar mi otra historia :3**


End file.
